


Sickeningly Pure

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [127]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s10e07 Girls Girls Girls, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, that's it im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:39:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rowena's thoughts on the Winchester's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sickeningly Pure

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10 episode 7 Girls, Girls, Girls

Rowena associates the Winchester's with deception.

If you really think about it, their faces should be the definition of the word. They've pulled fast ones on her poor son more times then she'd like to admit, and she wouldn't be surprised if they were able to trick God, because they were doing a good job lying to everyone in the world. Except her.

When she first met the Winchesters, she didn't notice it, the gun pointing at her head taking most of her attention from studying them. But when she had the opportunity to relax in her son's kingdom, she took the time to get to know them. And that's when she realized it.

Sam and Dean Winchester were in love. A love that made her stomach churn, but there all the less. 

She could see it in their actions, the way that Sam looked at Dean when that man had a gun pointed at his chest. She could see how genuine it was.

It almost made her yearn for love like that. Something sickeningly pure.


End file.
